Sexy and I know it
by never-to-see
Summary: Written for a friend, is short and sucky and not my forte in fic writing, but I gave it a go.  Promot: AU, Lance walks in on Gwaine singing 'sexy and I know it'


**Okay so, Lance/Gwaine fic puts me so out of my depth and crack!fic even more so, that's probably an explanation as to why this is so short. However, my friend Sarah emotionally blackmailed me into writing this (you know the 'because you love me?' argument) anyway, its here, its short, its terrible and I will never be writing this ever again.**

**The prompt was: AU, Lance walks in on Gwaine dancing round to 'Sexy and I know it'**

Lance had managed to get off work early, having had a particularly hard week working at Pendragon inc. (he didn't care if Arthur was one of his best friends; his father was the worst boss ever. Arthur promised things would be different when he took over, Lance could only hope.) Following this, all Lancelot wanted to do was go home, have a shower, possibly watch a movie snuggled up with his boyfriend on the couch and go to bed. He had of course forgotten something that would prove to be a vital flaw in his plan.

That flaw was Gwaine.

Gwaine was Lance's cocky, self assured, charming but somehow incredibly sweet boyfriend. He liked to take every opportunity to let the world know what they were missing out on by not knowing him. Lance spent most of his time reminding Gwaine that he was _his_ boyfriend, something he feared Gwaine sometimes forgot (he never did, Gwaine just liked to make Lance jealous and possessive, he thought it was sweet.) That was why; Lance thought a few minutes later, he shouldn't have been surprised at the scene which greeted him when he got home.

Lancelot knew that Gwaine liked to dance, but he'd _never _seen Gwaine dance like _that_ before. Gwaine, was jumping on the bed, hairbrush in hand, singing and dancing along to 'Sexy and I know it' turned up to the loudest volume possible. Lance stood frozen in the doorway for a few moments before bursting into a fit of laughter. Gwaine, who hadn't noticed Lance's sudden appearance due to the volume of the music, spun around in shock and promptly fell off the bed, landing with a 'thud' on the floor. This, of course made Lance laugh even harder.

When Lance had calmed down a bit, and Gwaine had recovered some of his dignity (Lance was _never_ going to let him live this down) he sat up and turned to his grinning boyfriend.

'Would you care to tell me just what you find so funny?' he asked, trying to be serious, but the smile threatening to break out on his face proved otherwise.

'What's not funny?' Lance replied, grinning 'that has made my day, God's I wish I could've filmed that. Oh my god Gwaine, did you see yourself?' he asked before collapsing in another fit of giggles.

'Obviously, I was dancing in the mirror' he retorted with a flick of his hair. He hadn't expected Lance back so early, and now he was nursing his somewhat dented pride.

'Do you do this every day? Is this what you get up to while I'm out?' Lance asked, having calmed somewhat. Gwaine sniffed.

'No, well sometimes, but I just. I didn't expect you home so early. You surprised me.' He replied with a hint of a whine in his voice and looking away.

'Well, for the record, I'd love to come home to that more often, but for now, I'm going to get a shower' Lance told him, still smiling.

'Movie? I'll make popcorn.' Gwaine replied, thankful that Lance had finally dropped the issue for now, knowing that he would be subject to many taunts for at least the next month.

'Sure' Lance agreed, unbuttoning his coat. 'Oh and Gwaine?' he asked, as he was walking out of the door.

'Yeah?' his boyfriend called back.

'You are you know' Gwaine stuck his head back round the doorframe.

'I'm what?' he asked, confused. Lance smiled.

'Sexy, and I know it'

Gwaine groaned.

**End.**

**Well, there it is folks, good? Bad? Let me know by clicking on the little review button at the bottom of the page.**

**Sarah, you'd better bloody love me for this because there were a thousand other things I could be doing right now and this is so not my forte (Love you)**


End file.
